Shiori
by AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: What happens when Keiichi's old girlfriend comes back to Hinamizawa? KeiichixMion, a little KeiichixOC Re-posted! New and improved! XD
1. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in the rural village of Hinamizawa. The temperature was perfect for being outside. Keiichi Maebara lay on his couch, sound asleep. A copy of one of his favorite manga books lay open with the pages down, on his stomach. Some soft snores escaped his lips.

"Yeah…that's it, Mion…" he mumbled between snores, "That's how I like it…"

Keiichi rolled over in his sleep and fell off his couch with a loud thud. The impact woke him instantly. His eyes shot open and he looked around fervently. He realized he was in his house. Don't you hate those realistic dreams? The sudden sound of his telephone made Keiichi jump. He stood, streached, and went to answer.

"Yelo, Maebara residence. Keiichi speaking." He answered groggily.

"Hello, Keiichi." A deep voice said from the other line, "Is your father home?"

Keiichi lowered the receiver and placed a hand over the speaker.

"DAD! PHONE!!" he called.

A couple minutes later, Mr. Maebara entered the room and took the receiver from his son. Keiichi went back to the couch and fell asleep almost instantly, trying to return to his good dream. Mr. Maebara's eyes opened wide in fear as he heard what the deep voice had to say. He nervously looked at Keiichi and gulped. Well, this day had to come eventually…

The next morning was pretty normal for Keiichi. He got up, ate breakfast, got dressed and headed for school as usual. But one thing was different for him today. He had spent all night practicing how to place his words and had actually raked a brush through his messy hair that morning. He had made up his mind. There was no turning back now. Along the way, he met up with Rena. Always happy, peppy, cute Rena. One question from Keiichi, and she started rambling off about the so-called cute things she found the other day in the dump. It wasn't long before the two met up with Mion, who cracked her daily joke which always revolved around Keiichi or what was below his belt. It was now that Keiichi opened his school bag and pulled out something he kept hidden from Rena, for the time being: a tennis ball with two plastic googly-eyes he glued on last night.

"Hey Rena?" Keiichi asked.

"What, Keiichi-kun?"

"See the cute thing?"

Keiichi held out the googly-eyed tennis ball. He moved at around. Rena's eyes were glued to it.

"It's cute! CUTE! Please, can I have it Keiichi-kun??" Rena pleaded, hopping around.

"Go get it!" Keiichi laughed.

He threw the tennis ball to the school with all the strength he had. Rena took off, shouting happy things. She won't be back. Once she got the tennis ball, she would run into Rika and Satoko and attempt to kidnap them in her "take-home" mode. Keiichi had plenty of time.

"What was that, Kei-chan?" Mion laughed, watching the cloud of dust that followed Rena's feet.

"Getting rid of her." Keiichi smiled.

Mion just gave him a confused stare. She tilted her head a little. Keiichi could feel his throat start to choke up. After all his practicing, he was beginning to forget the words!

"Hurry it up, Kei-chan! School starts soon!" Mion said, annoyed.

Ok, forget the rehearsals. He would just have to wing this and hope it doesn't make him sound like an idiot.

"M-Mion, I'm just gonna say it…" Keiichi said quietly. His chocolate brown eyes bored into her green ones. "I…I really…" Keiichi gulped. "I-I really li-like you, Mion…I-I mean…seriously, I really do."

Mion couldn't help it. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" Keiichi asked, blushing slightly.

Mion couldn't answer. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach, laughing her brains out. She eventually got a hold of herself and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...that...that was TOO funny!!" she snickered, "Ahahaha! Kei-chan is really lame at that!! Ahahahaaa!!"

"Shut up..." Keiichi grumbled.

Mion approached him and took his hand, blushing slightly.

"But the thought is sweet…" she smiled, "And I'm glad you said that, even if it was a little lame."

She quickly gave Keiichi a swift kiss to the cheek, then focused on her shoes, her face redder than a tomato. Then, laughing a little, Mion grabbed Keiichi's hand and half-ran to school with him. It wasn't too long before the two reached the school. Sure enough, Rena was standing outside, swinging Rika around and squealing. She even carried Rika into the school building with her. Rika just went along with it, knowing she'd be put down eventually. Mion offered to go in the classroom before Keiichi so she could disarm Satoko's daily traps.

"No. I don't want you getting hurt." Keiichi replied sternly.

He threw open the door, ready to jump over, dodge, or hit away anything Satoko had set up. Nothing happened. Satoko hadn't finished filling up the washbin with water yet. Keiichi triumphantly entered the room and took his seat, feeling pretty good that he wasn't soaked, covered in chalk, or hurt in general. Mion followed him and sat on his desk. She had just finished saying how she would pick on him less when Satoko re-entered with the washbin in her arms. She threw a small hissy fit when she discovered Keiichi was already in the classroom. Their small spat was cut short by Chie, their teacher, entering the classroom.

"Ok everyone. To your seats." She mumbled.

Her face was buried in a heated romance novel. Right now, Chie could care less about her students. She took her seat at her desk, her eyes darting fervently across the pages. Sudden;y remembering something, Chie took a brief pause from her book and looked at her class.

"Oh right. We have a new transfer student coming in today. They should be here shortly." She announced.

Chie returned to her novel, tuning out her students excided chatter. Satoko hastily set up her washbin trap anyway, and stretched a trip-wire taught by the door for the newcomer.

"So, who do you think the new kid is?" Shion asked, leaning her cheek on her fist.

Deep inside, she wished it was Satoshi. On her last daily visit, Irie had reported that Satoshi's brain wave lengths were almost back to normal. But, at the same time, Shion didn't want to get her hopes too high. The odds the newcomer was Satoshi were pretty low.

"Rena hopes it's someone cute!" Rena squealed.

"Mi, whoever they are, I hope they're nice." Rika smiled, "Ni-pah!"

Not too long after the 6 friend's discussion, the classroom door opened slightly. All 16 students went silent as the door opened all the way. A nervous-looking girl entered the room. She wore a pale pink shirt with loose sleeves that stopped at her elbows. Around her waist was a pale navy blue skirt. One section of her short tan hair was braided with a red-purple ribbon twisted in the braid itself. Her aquamarine eyes looked around nervously. Her complexion was near perfect on her pale skin, and her chest rivaled Mion's.

The second the nervous teen was fully in the classroom, she triggered Satoko's washbin trap. The surprised girl was now soaked from head to toe. Her face was hidden by the washbin. The girl wobbled a little and her red sneaker snagged on Satoko's tripwire. She fell over on her backside. The class would have laughed if it didn't look so pathetic. All the students ran over to help. Keiichi somehow got closest to her.

"H-hey, are you alright?" he asked.

The girl lifted the washbin enough to see who spoke to her. The instant her eyes rested on Keiichi, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Kei-Kei! It's you!!" she smiled.

Keiichi froze. There was only one person who called him "Kei-Kei"…

The strange girl removed the washbin all the way and jumped on Keiichi, embracing him. Before Keiichi knew it, the girl had pressed her mouth to his, passionately kissing him. Keiichi didn't know who was more shocked: the onlookers or him.


	2. Broken Friendship

**Chapter 2: Broken Friendship**

Chie leapt from her chair, her novel in one hand.

"Cliffhanger! Gotta get the next book! Uhh…s-study hall! Lunch! Just do something productive!" she yelled at her students, running out the door.

"We-well…this girl sure is a friendly one…" Mion growled through clenched teeth, "Who is she?"

The girl broke away from Keiichi and stood.

"Sorry for not introducing myself!" she said in a cute voice, "My name's Shiori Aoyama! I came here from Kei-Kei's old school! I'm his girlfriend!"

All the club members stared in surprise at Keiichi.

"She's yer _**WHAT**_?!" Mion growled.

"Yes, Kei-chan. Elaborate." Shion grinned.

"Ni-pah!" Rika smiled.

"We-well, I-I had a life before I moved here!" Keiichi half-yelled in his defense, "We were friends since first grade and-"

Shiori latched onto Keiichi's arm.

"We became real close in third grade, remember, Kei-Kei?" she interrupted, "We were on the class field trip to the mountains and we got lost. It started to pour buckets and you found that abandoned house for shelter…you said we should sleep in the buff together to keep warm!"

"Oh, Keiichi-kun…" Rena gasped.

Keiichi could have sworn he saw fire leap from Mion's body.

"We started officially dating in eighth grade!" Shiori continued happily, "And about one year ago, you took me to your house, Kei-Kei. Your parents were out of town and I gave up my-!"

Keiichi clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ok! They don't need to know any more!" he said quickly.

Shiori's face fell. She slowly released Keiichi's arm and made herself look as small and cute as possible.

"Ok, Kei-Kei…Shiori will be a good girl and do whatever Kei-Kei says…" she whimpered.

The only one that was unfazed by this whole situation was Shion, who was currently trying her hardest not to erupt into laughter. The rest of the school day was pretty awkward for Keiichi. Shiori was constantly by his side, hanging onto his arm. It was just like in his old school, only Keiichi wasn't as happy. Yeah sure, he had his gorgeous hourglass-shaped girl back, but he'd give the world to just have Mion look at him again. She was real pissed, and chose to do something else every time he tried to talk to her.

So, when the end of the school day came, Satoko and Rika left for home as usual, leaving Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena, and Shiori to walk home together. There was no club that day. No one questioned why, in fears of being eaten by Mion. Then, for the first time all day, Shiori released Keiichi's arm.

"Kei-Kei, I have to get home early. See-ya later, ok?" she smiled.

Shiori gave Keiichi a quick kiss, then skipped happily away. The whole walk was silent, save for the small snickers that escaped Shion. They reached the water mill which separated the Sonozaki twins way home. Keiichi tried to say good-bye to Mion. He was answered with an icy glare.

Shion couldn't hold it in anymore. If she didn't ask, she would explode!

"You boned Shiori, didn't you?" she grinned.

Everybody froze in place. Keiichi's face turned red. He stared at the ground. Shion lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You did! You did, didn't you?? You just admitted it!" she exclaimed, "Hey hey hey hey. Tell me: was the sex good??"

Her rapid questioning was cut short. Mion had grabbed the back of her younger sisters shirt and began to, quite literally, drag her home.

"Hey! I'm not done questioning him about his sex life!!" Shion whined.

"I-I'm going treasure hunting…" Rena said quietly.

She took off as fast as she could away from Keiichi. Keiichi tried to call out, but it was too late. He sighed. Two of his friendships just ended. He headed back home to ponder the situation, and try to think of a way he can regain his friends. When he got home, a piece of paper greeted him. On it was his father's sloppy, quick handwriting.

Keiichi, had to go to Kyoto on business. Be back in a few weeks. Don't burn down the house. Heres the hotel number. We're in room 231.

Dad

Keiichi yanked off the paper and entered his home. If he didn't know better, Keiichi could swear his father was running away from what was currently happening. But these business trips did randomly pop up. To clear his mind for a bit, Keiichi plopped down on his couch and flipped on his television. Oh good. His favorite game show was starting. He propped his chin on the palm of his hand. Suddenly, two objects clamped onto the spot between his shoulders and neck.

"Kei-Kei, you're so tense!" a girls voice said.

Keiichi spun his head around. Shiori sat next o him, leaned over slightly, giving him a backrub.

"I can help loosen you up…" Shiori half-whispered.

Keiichi freed himself.

"What are you doing here??" he asked, still in shock.

"Daddy said I have to stay here cause we don't have a house…" Shiori explained her voice hurt.

Keiichi shook his head to clear it.

"Well…whatever…" he mumbled.

Great. His problem was living with him. All of Keiichi's plans were ruined. He had planned to go out somewhere with Mion today. Now he couldn't show off his prize-grabber skills…He needed answers. Keiichi pulled out the note his father left him and dialed the 6-digit number into his phone. His father answered.

"Dad? Why is Shiori in our house?" he asked, annoyed.

"Umm…we-well…Their house burnt down!" Mr. Maebara replied quickly.

It killed him slightly to lie to his son, but lying was one hell of a lot better than the truth in this situation.

"Are you sure…?" Keiichi asked skeptically.

"Oh would you look at that! People want my autograph! Talk later Keiichi!" Mr. Maebara said quickly.

There was a click, followed by dial tone. Keiichi set the receiver back. Ok then. He could live without answers…for now. Keiichi was taken by surprise when Shiori had decided to hug him from behind.

"It's just like before, Kei-Kei!" she smiled, "Wanna repeat last time…?"

Shiori started to play with the collar of his shirt and blew gently on his ear.

"S-s-stop it, Shiori." Keiichi stuttered, getting himself free.

"But you used to love it when I did that…" Shiori said sadly.

"Y-yeah…well…" Keiichi started.

"Ooh! It's almost 6! Gotta start dinner!"

With that, Shiori skipped off to the Maebara kitchen, humming a happy tune. This experience was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sonozaki estate, Mion sat at her desk in her room. The clock read 2:33 am. A notebook lay open in front of her. Words—some boxed and some scratched out—were scribbled across the pages. She copied the boxed words onto a ladder game she had Shion draw out earlier. Mion traced the lines with her finger, crossing out all her options until one was left. She stared at he final option. That one shouldn't be to hard…


	3. It Begins

**Ch.3: It Begins…**

Keiichi stirred awake from his sleep. He lay on his back on a large, feather mattress bed. He tried to move his arms. They were tied down. A cold chill blew over him, and Keiichi discovered he was in just his boxers. He looked wildly around. The bed he was on was floating in a sea of blackness. An object soon materialized at the foot of the bed. It was Shiori, but her back was to Keiichi. A strange dripping sound echoed from her.

Keiichi tried to call out to her, asking what was going on. Something small and furry darted out of his mouth. It was a field mouse. The mouse scampered away, and Keiichi heard a snap followed by a screech of pain. A human screech. Then the Shiori at the end of the bed turned around to face him. She was soaked in wet, dripping blood that flowed from her face, which was caved in like a sideways dome as if she had fallen from a large height.

Keiichi woke with a start. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. What a weird-ass dream!! He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room, in his futon. Keiichi sighed with relief. He wiped his brow and let his arm fall limply at his side.

"Oomph!!" a small voice mumbled.

Keiichi jumped in surprise and scrambled out of his futon. The ruffled blankets stirred and were lifted as an object slowly rose. It was Shiori, rubbing a half-open eye. She wore loose, thin light purple pajamas, with the top 3 of 5 buttons undone.

"N…you're too loud in the morning, Kei-Kei…" she mumbled groggily.

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Keiichi yelled.

"I got lonely…"

Keiichi lowered his head and sighed. He was trying to think up a way to tell her it was over between them, when something covered his head. Keiichi ripped off the obstruction, and it took him a couple seconds to realize it was Shiori's pajama shirt. Instantly, he threw the cloth away. His eyes looked in front of him against his will. Shiori sat on his fution, giving Keiichi a profile view of her, and she was pulling off her pajama bottoms. She was only in her panties.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?!" Keiichi exclaimed.

He wanted to cover his eyes, but his arms wouldn't react.

"I'm just changing." Shiori answered bluntly.

"But-but why i-in my room??"

"Why not?" Shiori smiled.

She turned completely to face him. Keiichi's whole face went red. Shiori giggled at this and crawled over on all fours over to Keiichi.

"Kei-Kei's so cute when he's blushing." she smiled.

She jumped on him, embracing him.

GLOOB!

Keiichi completely froze up. He toppled over under the sudden weight.

"Hey…Kei-Kei? Let's cut school today…" Shiori half-whispered. She began to gently play with Keiichi's messy hair. "It was so much fun last time…"

"N-no, Shiori, I can't." Keiichi said, pushing her off him.

"Why not?" Shiori pouted.

"Cause I don't want to be with anyone but Mi-!"

"Ack!! We're gonna be late for school, Kei-Kei!" Shiori exclaimed.

She dashed out Keiichi's bedroom to change into clean clothes for school. Keiichi sighed. Shiori never had that good of an attention span. Keiichi took advantage of his privacy and quickly changed into his school clothes, thinking hard on how he would get Rena and Mion to talk to him again. Then his brain hatched an idea. If he could get out quietly, he could meet up with his friends without Shiori messing anything up!

But he'd have to be fast. Keiichi knew from experience that Shiori could get dressed fast. He got all his school stuff together and slowly opened his bedroom door. Shiori wasn't around. Good. Keiichi snuck out of his room, all his senses on full alert. He was watching everywhere but where he was going. He forgot there were stairs at the end of his hallway. Keiichi tumbled down the stairs like a ragdoll. He landed on the first floor with a loud crash. It wasn't long before Shiori came running out of the Maebara kitchen, in the clothes she arrived in, carrying two bento lunch boxes in her hands.

"Kei-Kei! Are you alright??" she asked worriedly, kneeling down by him.

Damn. Plan failed.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Keiichi grumbled.

"Good! Come on, Kei-Kei! We don't want you to be late for school!" Shiori smiled.

She forcefully pulled Keiichi to his feet and dragged him out the front door of his house by his hand. Well, on the bright side, Keiichi had a chance to make up with Rena. But Keiichi fell into a small depression when he saw she wasn't waiting like she usually did. Great…one friendship down, one more to go. As he and Shiori continued along, Keiichi started to wonder if Mion waited for him. His heart plummeted as he remembered she was pissed at him too.

Keiichi tuned out Shiori's ramblings and dragged his feet. How would he be able to make it if Mion never talked to him again??

"Sheesh, I was thinking you two would never show up!" a familiar voice said.

Keiichi perked up instantly. He knew that voice…he loved that voice…He looked up and saw Mion, standing by the watermill. She had her arms folded and one eyebrow raised at the approaching two.

"Wow, Rena…You sure got ugly." Mion commented.

Jokes…Jokes were a good sign! …..right? Then Mion's whole surly attitude changed. She walked with a slight swagger over to Keiichi's free side and hugged his arm. But she did so with a jerk that pulled Keiichi's arm out of Shiori's. This gesture made something in Shiori's mind click in place. This girl was trying to steal her Kei-Kei from her! Unacceptable!! Shiori tried to grab Keiichi back, but was unsuccessful. Mion HAD to make Keiichi hers again. So, with a laugh, Mion began running down the dirt path to school with him. Keiichi felt the urge to laugh along with her. _This_ feeling was better than anything else.

But all good things must come to an end.

Too wrapped up in the moment, Mion wasn't looking at the ground before her feet. Her sneaker caught on a rock. The teen girl stumbled foreward a little before falling flat on her face. She yelped in pain.

"Pair of cushions, my ass…" she grumbled to herself.

In a second, Keiichi had knelt by her side to see if she was ok. Before he got a chance to ask, a high-pitched cry came from behind him. Keiichi turned just in time to have Shiori crash into him.

"Shiori!! What the hell?!" Keiichi yelled.

"Hee hee! I guess I tripped too!" Shiori giggled.

She rolled off Keiichi and pulled him to his feet. She shot a victory grin at Mion—wo still lay there in the dirt—and ran off to the branch school with her ex. Mion clenched her hands into fists and growled quietly.

"Woah…calm down, Mion…violence will only ruin your plans…" she mumbled to herself.

Mion took a deep breath, brushed the dirt off her uniform, and took off for school. There were still more aces up her sleeves…


	4. Fight!

**Ch.4: FIGHT!!!**

**(Can _YOU_ find Mion's hidden message…?)**

No one was sure what to do in the classroom. Chie Rumiko sat at her desk, her chair tilted back, her nose buried in the sequel of her favorite X-rated, heated romance novel. World War Ⅲ could be going on in her classroom, and she wouldn't notice. A couple students had their workbooks out and were doing their work anyway. The rest of the class had their desks pushed together and chatted the day away. The club members + Shiori were like the latter.

Satoko had their desks side-by-side as usual, and Shion sat on the opposite side of Satoko. Keiichi was sandwitched between Mion and Shiori, who were multi-tasking between shared glares and sweet-talking to Keiichi. The unspoken rules: whoever had better sex appeal won him. Little Rena had her desk awkwardly positioned off of Shion's. She couldn't stand to see Shiori all over Keiichi like that, so she pre-occupied herself by idly doodling in a notebook. Shion peeked over at Rena's doodle. Shiori being hacked to death with a hooked cleaver, which Rena held. Shion raised an eyebrow.

"Nice drawing. Wanna share it?" she grinned.

Rena jumped and quickly covered her drawing with her torso. Meanwhile, Satoko observed Shion teasing Rena, and Mion and Shiori saying things she didn't understand to Keiichi.

"Geez…all the older kids are acting really weird." Satoko commented.

"Mi, it must be complicated being older." Rika smiled.

Mion paused her arousing talk for a second to take a look at the classrooms analog clock. It was the time Chie usually dismissed them for lunch. But since she had her nose buried in a book, she didn't notice. Well, since plan A was failing, plan B should work nicely. Mion pulled out two Bento lunch boxes, each neatly wrapped in a brightly colored handkerchief.

"Hey, Kei-chan! I madeja a lun-!"

Mion's cheerful attitude transformed into anger. Shiori was _**FEEDING**_ Keiichi! Damn that girl! She was always a step ahead…However, Keiichi had tried to deny the food at first. Shiori had crammed some of the lunch in his mouth and sent the teen boy into a trance. He had become Shiori's puppet, bewitched by the delicious food. Mion grinded her teeth. She had gotten up at 5:30 to make these lunches!! Now this was war.

At the end of the day, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Shion, Keiichi and Shiori had all prepared themselves to leave. Mion decided to play her trump card.

"Where are you guys going?! We're having Club Activities today!!" she yelled cheerfully.

The group of friends stopped in their tracks and stared at Mion like she had scorpions crawling out of her ears. Shion, being the younger twin, sensed her older sisters intentions of this Club meeting and grinned to herself.

"Club Activities?" Shiori asked, wrinkling her nose, "Sounds dumb. What is it, Kei-Kei?"

Keiichi opened his mouth to answer when he somehow accidently triggered one of Satoko's leftover traps from the morning. A bucket full of now lukewarm water crashed down on his head. Mion hurriedly scribbled Kanji on the board as Keiichi removed the bucket. His eyes moved to the message Mion wrote.

You wanna join club?

Tell ya what we do.

Her e, we play games and

You try to win. If you lose, you

Die, or you have to sit out until a winner emerges.

Everybody picked up on Mion's hidden message, except for Shiori. She just read the sentences and smiled.

"Well, it sounds kinds fun! I'm on Kei-Kei's team !" she smiled.

"O ho ho ho! There are no teams! It's every man for himself!" Satoko laughed, "And the loser-!!"

Just as Satoko was about to explain the punishment games, Mion half-ran over and stpped her by using the little Houjou girls head as an armrest.

"So, you in?" Mion asked her rival.

"Of course." Shiori replied.

Sparks flew from their eyes. However, Mion had no intention of winning…

The club members plus Shiori assembled a mass of desks as their battlefield. Mion dug around in her locker and pulled out her beaten up deck of cards. One glance at the triangle cut near the left corner and she knew it was the 7 of spades. Mion returned to the tables, humming a happy tune. Keiichi would be hers after this game. She passed out cards to play Old Maid, and the battle began.

Mion smirked as she looked at the back of everyone's hands. It was almost as if they had the card faces outwards! And Rika had juuuust the card she needed. Mion raised her hand to take it, but stopped herself. No. She needed to lose. Mion locked away her competitive nature and purposefully chose the wrong card from the Furude girl. Love was much more important than winning.

"Aww, man! Got the wrong card!" Mion groaned.

"Mii-chan, what's the matter?" Rena asked, "You never lose at this game."

"Ahh, she's doing what all hormone-crazed teen girls do, Rena." Shion grinned.

Mion shot her younger sister a glare to shut her up. Quite a few games later, the wins and losses were tallied up. Keiichi had won the most hands, but it was a real close call between him and Satoko, who came in second by 2 games. Shion came in third, followed by Rika, Rena, Shiori and lastly, Mion, who had zero wins under her belt.

"Mi, Keiichi is the winner!" Rika smiled.

Shiori stuk her tounge out at Mion, who just grinned. Shiori might have won a few hands in the game, but Mion was the _real_ winner here. She would have to do some punishment game, and wear and do whatever Keiichi wanted. THAT should 1-up Shiori!

"Since Kei-chan is the winner and Onee is the ullllltimate loser, Onee has to take the PUNISHMENT GAME!!!" Shion declared.

Shiori tilted her head in confusion.

"Punishment game? Kei-Kei, what's a punishm…"

Keiichi completely tuned out all outside noise. His teenage mind was filled with outfit ideas for Mion to wear. Finally, after a month of humiliation of wearing frilly, short skirted outfits, after all the animal accessories, and speaking to her like a slave and calling her stuff like Master and Paru-sama, or whatever else she made him call her; now it was _his_ chance. Outfit after outfit was placed on the Mion in his mind. Sopme made his mouth water, some made his libido kick in. Shiori tried in vain to get his attention. Keiichi was in a zombie-like state at the moment. His eyes were starting to glaze over, fixated on Mion.

Oh, yes…

Later that day…

"Let me get that for you, Master "

Keiichi had decided on putting Mion in a tight-fitting school swimsuit, complete with oversized dog collar and floppy ears. On top of the skimpy outfit, he had her speak to him like a loyal maid would. And both of them were immensely enjoying the current situation. Everyone else in the room was too, with the exception of Shiori and Rena. However, Rena kept herself distracted by huggling Rika, who had said "Ni-pah" about 20 seconds earlier.

Shiori had become a green-eyed monster—the definition of envy. An aura of pure hate seemed to surround her. That girl…flaunting herself around Kei-Kei like that…but what really set Shiori off was the victorious smirk Mion shot her before returning to her maid duties. Something in Shiori's brain snapped. So, the next time Mion crossed her path, Shiori let out a primal yell and leapt on Mion, throwing punches at the green-haired girls face.

Mion fought back in self-defense, getting her fingers entangled in Shiori's hair. Good. She intended to rip it all out anyway. Their fight made Keiichi go into a zombie-like trance. Shion laughed and sat down to watch. She pulled a bag of popcorn out of apparently nowhere, and snacked as she watched the show her sister starred in.

"Popcorn, Rena?" she asked, holding out the bag to the teen girl.

Rena ignored the whole situation, and huggled Rika harder to keep her mind off everything. Rika was beginning to have breathing troubles.

"You have **NO** right to steal _**MY**_ Kei-Kei from me!!" Shiori roared, clawing at Mion's face.

Mion blocked her swings and rolled over, pinning Shiori under her.

"Kei-_**CHAN**_," Mion growled, "belongs to ME! Go back to wherever you came from and **STAY** there!!"

"Shion? Shouldn't we stop them or something?" Satoko asked.

"Shh! The fight's getting good!" Shion hissed. She turned to face Keiichi. "Hey, Kei-chan. Don't you think it would be awesome if we had a mud pit the throw them in?"

"Yeah…" Keiichi mumbled, "I mean—no!!" He approached the fighting girls and pulled Mion off Shiori. "Knock it off!!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kei-Kei…I…I don't know what came over me…"

She made her eyes larger and began to tear up slightly. Keiichi froze up. The puppy dog face…damn that look.

"Gah, forget this. I'm going home." Keiichi grumbled.

He needed time alone to think. It was impossible to avoid now. He had to re-inform Shiori that it was over between them. He had told her before they moved, but she apparently didn't hear it. Tomorrow was Watanagashi. He'd say it then. Anything to get her out of his hair.

Authors notes: If you wanna see the Drawing Rena did, lemme know, and I'll send you the link.


	5. Watanagashi

Ch.5: Watanagashi

**I really wanna thank my good friend ANi12 for help with Keiichi's dialogue in this chapter. Rock on, Keiichi! XD**

June 19th, 1983. Watanagashi festival was well underway. The afternoon sun beat down on the villagers running the stands, and the celebrators wandering around, spending money on food and games. Satoko, Shion, and Rika lounged by the Furude Shrine entrance, waiting for the others to show up. Neither Shion or Satoko wore kimonos, for pretty much the same reason. Satoko didn't wear one because she would be reminded of past Watanagashi's with Satoshi. The memories would be too painful for the little girl.

Shion didn't dress up, plainly _because_ Satoshi wasn't there. What was the point of getting all prettied up if there was no one she wanted to show off to? Shion sighed and sat down on the stone steps. She had hoped Satoshi would be recovered in time for the festival. Oh well…At least she wasn't completely without entertainment.

Rika wore her shrine priestess kimono and was twirling around in circles, beating the boredom. Not once this year did she practice for her Hounou dance. She claimed she could do it with her eyes closed. So now, the wait was on Mion, Shiori, Keiichi and Rena. Yet, it wasn;t long before the arguing voices of Shiori and Mion could be heard.

"…ing about?! MY kimono is WAY prettier than yours!!"

"Oh, please, you call that drudgy scrap of fabric pretty?!"

Soon, the four of them got to the top of the large set of stairs. Both Mion and Shiori were dressed in elegant kimonos. Mions' was royal blue with red and gold ornate dotted flower patterns sprinkled across the silk and was held together by a tight dark gold obi. She had her hair up in the usual ponytail, but had a fresh sprig of lilacs wrapped in her hair tie.

Shiori's kimono was a cool dark green with silver beaded birds and flowers soaring up to her shoulders. Her obi was a deep forest green. She had her short tan hair in the usual fashion—a small braid on the right side of her face—but had another one done on the other side. A red ribbon dangled from both braids and flowed rhythmically with each step she took.

Each of the verbally battling girls had one of Keiichis' arms in theirs. Keiichi looked exhausted from their constant back-and-forth bickering. Behind all three of them was the meek Rena. Her kimono was a nice bright silky pink which faded to a golden yellow near the bottom. Her obi was the same as Mions', but a shade lighter. In her orange hair was a blue flower hairpin. Her eyes avoided the situation in front of her, and her cheeks were bright red. There was something…different about her, and Shion noticed right away. She made her way over to the timid girl and clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"So, Rena. Decide to join the competition, or did you get a magical growth spurt?" She grinned slyly, "Last time I checked, B's don't become D's overnight. What's your secret?"

Rena's face turned bright red. She began to stutter random words.

"Hey, were both women. Lemme take a quick peely." Shion grinned.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, Shii-chan! Th-that's ok!" Rena stuttered.

SPLASH~!

A pink water balloon fell out of the front of Rena's kimono and broke open on the stone ground. Rena was reduced to half D, half B. Pushed off the edge with embarrassment, Rena fled into the festival grounds, leaving her friends behind.

With the older Sonozaki twin, Mion was getting pretty mad at Shiori, like she wasn't already super pissed at her in the first place. Apparently, her plan of sex appeal wasn't working. Everything Mion tried was vastly outshined by Shiori's "counter-attacks". Now that it was Watanagashi, Mion would definitely win over Shiori in her battle of 4 evils. Well, now it was more like battle of 7 evils, but the name didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Mion winning.

So, she announced the start of the battle, completely oblivious to the fact Rena was no longer with them. The first stand the group hit was the sno-cone stand. Mion's challenge was to see who could eat their cold treat fastest won. After loading up the sno-cones with their favorite syrups, the group began chomping on the ice in record times. The cold numbed the inside of Mion's mouth, and caused her teeth to scream in pain, but she wasn't going to give up. Eventually, brain-freeze claimed its victims one by one. Shiori was the first to fall. One victory for Mion!

Satoko insisted on going to the spicy Takoyaki stand next, which spawned the challenge of whoever eats the most of the spicy meatballs wins. Mion was determined to win, so she ordered the less spicy ones that were made first. Was it cheating? Not to her. This was a battle of love. The group quickly learned of Shiori's sensitive tounge and couldn't handle half of one Takoyaki. Another victory for Mion!

But her winning streak soon came to an end. Shiori spotted the shooting game and started her own contest to see who could get the most stuff. Shion shot down one thing—a palm-sized toy bear. It would make a nice gift forSatoshi when he woke up……

"Uhh….guys? I'm outta here." Shion announced, "I, uhh…gotta to this…."

"Go to him." Mion smiled.

With a swift bow, Shion left the festival ground to the Irie Care Center to spend Watanagashi with her love. When Shion was gone, the contest started up again. Satoko and Rika both shot down one toy each, and that satisfied the little girls. Shiori easily shot down seven toys while Mion only got six. Aggrivated, Mion threw the cork gun on the ground. She never lost at this game! Damn that Shiori….

Finally, it was Keiichi's turn. It took him three shots, but he managed to shoot down a medium sized toy cat. He smiled and tried to give the toy to Mion, but it was snatched out of his hands by Shiori.

"Thank you, Kei-Kei!" she smiled.

"Shiori, that's not for you. I won it for Mion."

Shiori never heard him. She was already off elsewhere to find the next stand that looked fun. The group was about to head off when Rika stopped them.

"Mi, I gotta go now. I gotta prepare for my dance soon." The little girl smiled, "Please come to watch it."

"And I'm goin with her." Satoko said smugly.

The two girls left, leaving Mion, Keiichi, and Shiori.

"Kei-chan, let's go get a good spot to watch her, ok?" Mion smiled.

She took Keiichi's hand and started to walk to the stage, but Keiichi stopped her.

"I'll be right there. I gotta take care of something really quick, ok?" he said quietly.

Mion nodded and skipped off to save a couple good seats for Keiichi and herself. Keiichi heaved a sigh and turned to face Shiori. He tried to think of a way to say what he wanted to without hurting her feelings too badly.

"Shiori…I have something to tell you, but listen to carefully, okay?" he said in a serious tone.

"Okay, Kei-kei. What do you want to tell me?"

"Shiori...I'm sorry, but I am in not in love with you anymore. I am in love with Mion Sonozaki. Back then...that was just a crush, puppy love if you will."

Shiori blinked rapidly. Her brain tried to comprehend his words.

"Wh…what….?" She asked softly, "But Kei-Kei…you said you would love me forever….! Was that a lie? Did you lie so you could get me into bed with you?!"

"No, Shiori…." Keiichi started.

"I….I need to go….somewhere…." Shiori whispered.

The toy cat she held dropped out of her hands onto the dirt path. Shiori turned and ran in the opposite direction. Her sobs transformed into a crazed laughter as she got further and further away. Keiichi sighed and made his way to the spot where Rika would perform her dance. By the time he got there, the dance was over, and the villagers were setting their cotton into the river.

"What took ya?" Mion asked, approaching Keiichi, "Thought you forgot about me…"

Keiichi put his arms around Mion's waist and held her tight to him.

"I could never forget you…" he said quietly.

He pressed his lips to hers and passionately kissed her.

Mion declared that Watanagashi to be the best one she had ever had.


	6. Missing

**Chapter six: Missing**

The next day at school was pretty much normal, with the exception of no student being taught. Chie had the sequel to her favorite novel series, and currently had her nose pressed to the binding, lost in the romantic plotline. Shiori did not show up to class. Because of this, Rena had returned to her usual self. She was extremely supportive of Keiichi and Mion, and had to be stopped from forcing them together and taking them home. The day went by quickly, and soon, it was time for everyone to head back home. Mion, Shion, Rena and Keiichi were all walking home together.

"Hey, Mion…if you're not busy later…" Keiichi started.

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan. Got some family matters to tend to today." Mion answered sadly, "But tomorrow, I'll hang out with you as long as you want. "

She quickly moved foreward and pecked him on the lips. With a giggle, Mion skipped down her path homw with her sister. Shion's taunts were able to reach Rena and Keiichi's ears.

"Onee loves Keiichi! Onee loves Keiichi!"

Her taunts quickly came to an end, for Mion had hit her sister upside the head with her school bag.

"Well, Keiichi-kun, I'm heading off treasure hunting. See ya tomorrow!" Rena smiled.

She turned and ran to the Hinamizawa Dam Construction Site, humming a happy tune. Keiichi took a deep breath and began down the path to his house. Life was pretty good for him right now.

Then everything went downhill.

Keiichi was suddenly blinded by a thick, felt-like bag of cloth. Keiichi panicked and tried to throw off his assailant when a sharp pain flared up from the back of his head. Keiichi fell limp into unconsciousness.

* * *

Keiichi groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, on a feather mattress bed. Moonlight shone through a broken window to his left. Keiichi tried to move his arms and couldn't. He then discovered he was tired with rope there. He used the small moonlight beams to take a look at his surroundings. The wall opposite the bed were very tall white, scentless candles; each one lit to cast a dim orange eerie light. An ornate wooden cross lay tilted at a 45 degree angle between the two columns of candles. It's shadow danced with the flickering flames. A small figure sat in front of it all, it's back to Keiichi. The figure was in a big, white, poofy dress with a shimmering fabric near where a head should be. The figure slowly turned to face Keiichi and smiled when they saw he was awake.

"Kei-Kei…thank you for waking up…" Shiori smiled, "If you slept any longer…you would have missed out wedding…you wouldn't want to do that now, would you…?"

* * *

Birds chirped their early morning songs throughout Hinamizawa. Mion tapped her foot impatiently in the dirt as she waited. Shion had gotten bored 10 minutes earlier and went to school early. Finally, a figure showed up on the path. It was Rena. Alone.

"Rena, did you happen to see Kei-chan at all?" Mion asked as her friend got closer.

"Sorry, Mii-chan…I woulda waited longer, but I really didn't wanna be late for school…" Rena answered quietly.

"Well…maybe he got there really early, thinking it was late or something." Mion half-laughed.

The two girls headed off, hoping that Keiichi was already at the school. He never showed up. Super worried about her love, Mion beelined to the Maebara residence as soon as school let out. She was followed closely by the rest of the club members. Keiichi's front door was left unlocked. Upon entering, It was obvious no one had been in the place for about a day. The group split to search the Maebara residence. Shion, Satoko, and Rena took the second floor. They opened random doors and found the bathroom, the master bedroom, and Keiichi's room. When they found Keiichi's room, however, they instantly covered their noses and their eyes widened.

Keiichi's room was covered in Hiragana characters **けい****-****けい**. Kei-Kei. But these characters were still half-wet in whatever they were used to be written in, and an iron-like stench filled the trio's nostrils and made them nauseous. The three girls cutiously stepped into the room, careful not to get their shoes in the liquid. Shion examined one of the Kei-Kei filled walls.

"Safe to say who took Kei-chan, ne, guys?" she half-laughed.

"Shii-chan…this was written in _INK_….right…?" Rena asked nervously.

Shion looked around and mumbled words that sounded a lot like "Psycho bitch…"

"Can we get outta here now? The stench is killing me…" Satoko whined.

The trio nervously rushed out of Keiichi's bedroom and headed back downstairs to tell Mion and Rika what they found.

"You find anything?" Mion asked.

"Yeah. Quite obviously, Shiori kidnapped Kei-chan." Shion reported.

None of the group was too surprised. But where did she take him? The group racjed their brains, trying to think of a secluded hiding place in or around Hinamizawa. The light bulb clicked on in Shion's brain first. The teen girl flopped on Keiichi's couch.

"Duh! Of course she'd take him there!" she exclaimed.

Shion was instantly stormed.

"WHERE?!!"

"Onee, you know my apartment complex, right? Well, at the very top floor, there was this western-like mini-church that's been long since abandoned. I'm thinking that's where Kei-chan is." Shion explained.

"Awright then!! Let's go!!" Mion yelled, throwing her fist in the air.

She, Rena, Rika, and Satoko started to leave. Shion stretched out on Keiichi's couch and yawned, searching for the TV remote. The rest of the group stopped and looked back at Shion.

"Shii-chan! Aren't you coming?" Rena asked.

"Nope!" Shion smiled, flipping on Keiichi's television, "Bring 'im back safely, ok?"

"What the hell, Shion?! We gotta go get him together! That means all of us!" Mion yelled.

"Look, I have NO emotional connection to the guy. There's no point in me risking my life to save him. He's not my problem." Shion said coolly, "Rena, he's your best friend, you gotta go, Onee is his cookie, Satoko thinks of him as an older brother," Satoko interrupted with a blush, "I-I do not!" But was ignored. "And Rika-chan, You gotta rescue him because he is the key and has the willpower to get you out of this never-ending June you're stuck in." Shion finished.

The group gave Shion an odd stare, then stared quizzically at Rika, who nervously smiled a "Ni-pah~" up at them. Mion shook her head to clear it and marched to her lounging younger sister. She pulled the green-haired girl off the couch and began to, quite literally, drag her out the door.

"Hey! Wheel of Fish was on!!" Shion whined.

"Too bad." Mion growled.

All five of them, led by Mion, hurried to Okinomiya, praying they weren't too late.


	7. Ending and Epilogue

**Chapter 7: **

"Shiori…? What's going on?" Keiichi asked nervously.

"Don't you remember…Kei-Kei…?" Shiori asked quietly, swaggering over to Keiichi, We're betrothed…Daddy decided it…and now it's time for us to be together…forever…" Shiori smiled.

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Your Daddy is an artist…my Daddy owns a big agency…our marriage is finalizing the merging…and makes me the happiest girl on Earth…"

"But-!!"

Shiori quickly shushed the trapped Keiichi by gently laying her index finger on her lips and softly hissing.

"Talking time is over, Kei-Kei…" she smiled in a faint voice.

Shiori reached into the front of her gown and pulled out a small, yet fat, field mouse by the tail. The small mammal squeaked in protest from being removed from his warm home, and tried to escape his crazed captor. Sweetly smiling, Shiori opened Keiichi's mouth and crammed the mouse in, gagging him.

"Now…I'm just gonna call Daddy, and tell him the good news…"

Shiori headed to a small table by the door and lifted the receiver of the large black rotary phone which rested there. She was half-way through the six-digit number when she was suddenly blindsided by the door, which was blasted open by some unknown force. The sound of Shiori's body slamming against the wall was followed by a female voice Keiichi recognized right away. "Daaaaaaamn, Rena!"

"Ahaha! That's the power of a Rena Punch!" a similar voice laughed, which was followed by a small, "Mi~!" Then one by one, Keiichi's friends entered the dark and creepy apartment room.

Mion was first to enter, followed closely by Rena, Shion, Satoko, and Rika. All of them—except for Rika—held some sort of weapon. It was dark, but Keiichi could make out each weapon clearly. Rena gripped the handle of a large, rectangular-shaped blade with a curve at the end. A cleaver. Shion also held a blade in the shadows, but when she quickly reached up to move her bangs, the 10-inch buck knife in her hand cast a menacing gleam. As Satoko walked around, a metallic grinding sound followed her as the tip of a baseball bat trailed behind. Mion was the first to spot Keiichi and ran over, a relieved smile on her face. In this motion, Keiichi noticed the revolver in her left hand. The rest of the happy group ran over to their trapped friend and untied his ropes. But they had forgotten someone very important in their delight…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Bitchy and her mindless troupe of followers…" a voice growled, which was quickly followed by a frightened, "Mi…"

Everyone—except Keiichi, who sat up—spun around. Shiori stood at the foot of Keiichi's bed, little Rika in her clutches. The point of a switchblade was held to the Furude girls throat. Satoko was the first to react.

"Rika!!!" she exclaimed, rushing Shiori with her bat.

One swift movement from Shiori's blade, and Satoko went down. The little Houjou girl yelped and clutched her shoulder where the blade had cut deep. Warm blood pumped out of the gash and stained her pink shirt red.

"You're lucky I missed your throat…" Shiori smiled, licking the blood off her blade.

The switchblade was returned to Rika's neck and pressed against the tender skin, threatening to puncture it.

"Now…y'all are gonna step away from Kei-Kei…or I'll spill all her blood…" Shiori's voice was monotone and cold, but had a honey-like overtone to it. She applied more pressure on the knife, cutting a small nick in Rika's neck. Her blood slowly began to bead around the knife point. The little girl whimpered.

Shion abandoned her weapon and knelt by Satoko on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding and whispering calming things. Mion considered her options. She had lost three potential fighters and now Rika's life was on the line. She could shoot Shiori right now, and end all this, but would Rika's life end as soon as the gun barrel was raised? Mion glanced over at Rena and her cleaver. That weapon could easily beat a switchblade…but would Rena be able to move quick enough with it? It had turned into a standstill.

Rika's purple eyes darted around, looking for some kind of assistance. Then they stopped, and Mion was the only one to notice. Rika's gaze had locked onto something by Shion's side. Mion followed the gaze without moving her head. The floorboards? Her foot? Shion's shoulder? Rika nodded slightly. The motion was unnoticed. All of Shiori's focus was on the frozen Mion and Rena. She didn't notice Rika's knee gradually rising. With all the strength the little girl could muster, Rika slammed her heel into Shiori's kneecap. There was a loud sound—half-way between a snap and a pop—and Shiori released Rika with a cry of pain. Rika instantly hid behind Mion. The groups shock at Rika's reaction was put aside for the moment, as they all stared at Shiori, screaming in pain. She backed up, limping on her broken kneecap. She never saw or sensed the open window behind her.

Time seemed to go in slow-motion. Shiori started to fall out of the window. Noboody moved…..except for Keiichi. He shot off the bed and dove to catch his ex. Insane or not, it was still a human life. His fingers wrapped around one of Shiori's wrists as he caught her. Shiori dangled at the top of the apartment building, and Keiichi was slowly slipping.

"K…Kei-chan…" Mion said quietly, "Why are you…?"

"A life….is a life…." Keiichi's voice was strained, "I can't….just sit around and let someone die like this!! No matter who they are…or what they did!!!"

Seconds later, Keiichi lost his footing. He began to tumble out the window with Shiori, propelled by her weight. For some unknown reason, he felt clm.

'_Huh…that act was all for nothing…I'm going to die…_' he thought.

Then his body suddenly jerked to a stop. He wasn't falling…? He looked up and smiled. Holding a tight grip on his ankles was Mion.

"I'm not letting you die either, Kei-chan." She smiled.

The moment was soon lost, interrupted by Shioris crazed laughter.

"Kei-Kei!! Hahahaaa!! We can die together now!! Ahahahahaaa!!" she laughed.

Putting emphasis on the word together, Shiori raised her free arm—the one which still held the switchblade—and plunged the blade into Keiichi's arm. The action made his reflexes work, making his hand open up, and releasing Shiori. The insane teen girl fell to earth, laughing her crazed laugh, until a loud splat and crunch silenced her. Keiichi stared down at his ex's body. A crinkled maple leaf of blood spread from her head. There was no possible way she could still be alive.

With a little help from Rena and Shion, Keiichi was pulled back into the room with his friends. He was greeted with relieved smiles and a super glomp from Mion, which almost knocked him out the window again.

"While we're on this topic…do you have any _other_ ex's we should know about, Keiichi?" Shion smiled, folding her arms.

Keiichi just laughed and shook his head no. Mion glomped him again, but this time, pressed her lips to his. Keiichi embraced her and returned the kiss.

Shion crossed the room to Rena and leaned against the wall, watching her sister.

"So, Rena, are you happy with this ending?" she asked.

Rena didn't reply. She was too focused on looking out into the apartments parking lot.

"Are you mad? Sad?" Shion asked.

No answer.

"Ahh, don't worry, Rena!" Shion smiled, patting the Ryuuguu girls back, "There's someone out there for you."

Rena once again ignored Shion. She looked back at Mion and Keiichi.

"Mii-chan? Keiichi-kun? …..did Shiori fall?" she asked.

The happy couple broke apart to stare quizzically at Rena.

"Yeah. Splattered." Mion answered.

Rena stared at her for a minute, then looked back into the parking lot. She stared for a while and frowned, then turned back again.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Rena what are you talking about?" Mion asked, striding over to the window.

Keiichi and the others followed and stared into the parking lot where Shiori fell. Her switchblade was barely visable, but glinted silver and red, for it was still stained with Keiichi's blood. But Shiori had disappeared. Even the massive amount of blood which spurted from her head on impact was gone. The group looked around in the parking lot. No cars in sight. None of them had heard a car anyway, or the siren of an ambulance.

"Where did she…..go?" Mion asked quietly.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER……**

* * *

Keiichi had woken up late again and was now meeting up with Rena and Mion on the way to school. Mion had greeted him with a peck on the lips. Their moment was, once again, disrupted by Rena scooping them both up and trying to run home with them, squealing about how cute they were.

When the three of them eventually arrived at the school, they were greeted by Rika, Shion, Satoko, and a teenage boy Keiichi didn't recognize. The boy appeared to be 17 years old. He had bright, short blond hair and his clothes were identical to Keiichi's, with the exception of a light blue undershirt. He had his fingers entwined with Shion's. His chocolate brown eyes gave the same quizzical expression as Keiichi's blue ones. The boy slightly tilted his head and looked to Shion, asking an unspoken question.

"Yup." Shion smiled.

The boy looked back at Keiichi with a small smile on his lips. He crossed the grounds and outstretched his hand as he got closer to Keiichi.

"Muu…Keiichi Maebara, right?" he asked. The boys voice was soft. "Satoshi Houjou. I've heard a lot about you."

Keiichi reached out to shake Satoshi's hand. In a flash, Satoshi jerked Keiichi closer. His smile faded and his eyes turned cold.

"I know how you acted around Shion at her workplace, and the disgusting things you said to her…I'll forgive you this time, but if it happens again…I've killed before…I'm not afraid to do it again." He growled.

"Y-yes sir…won't do it again, sir…" Keiichi gulped.

"Nii-nii!! Class is gonna start soon!!" Satoko called from the schools doorway.

Satoshi released Keiichi's hand and turned to face his little sister.

"I'm coming. Don't worry." He smiled, walking over to her.

******************************************************************************

The classroom was in disarray when Mion, Rena, and Keiichi entered. Chie had not yet arrived, so the children were everywhere, chatting and laughing. The club members huddled together in a clump of 5 desks. Shion and Satoko were eagerly filling Satoshi in an anything and everything he missed when he was in the clinic. The poor Houjou boy was getting dizzy from all the information. Mion and Rena quickly scribbled down Keiichis math answers in their workbooks. It wasn't long before Chie finally entered the classroom.

"Shut up, everyone!! I have things to say!!!" he yelled.

All the kids instantly closed their mouths.

"Ok, I REALLY want to finish this novel. I gotta know what happens today, so don't bug me at all today." She announced, "Oh, and watch for the new kid."

With that, Chie took a seat at her desk, opened her romance novel, and became lost in the story. The children began talking amongst themselves again. All the club members—except Satoshi—froze up. One person's name entered their mind and stuck there.

"Do you think…_she's_ back…?" Rena whispered quietly.

"We'll just have to kill 'er again then." Shion grinned.

It wasn't long before the classroom door slid open. Everyone stopped talking. A nervous-looking teenage boy entered the room. His black hair was cropped short and his bright green eyes looked around cautiously. He wore all black clothes and a single red stripe cut across the chest of his shirt. His back was slightly hunched and his hands were buried in his pants pockets.

"H-h-hey everybody…." The boy said quietly, "Umm….m-my names Kurotora Suzuragi, umm….I t-transferred here from…." His eyes locked onto the group of club members. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. A estatic smile spread across his face. "Re-chan?!?! Is that really you?!?"

The club members looked at Kurotora, then over at Rena, who was trying her hardest to shrink into her chair. Kurotora bee-lined to the red-faced Rena.

"I don't believe it's you!! I knew you moved away, but to be in the same town again…Oh, I missed you!!" he smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"So, Rena…you know this guy?" Shion grinned.

"W-well…I did move away from here for a little while…A-and Kuro-kun was really nice to me…" Rena stuttered, "S-so…."

Mion and eiichi's eyes widened. A new transfer student….

Not again…..

THE END…??

* * *

+~*Heya everybody! AngelWithACrookedHalo here! I hope you enjoyed Shiori! :D Thank you for reading and enjoying this story, and I hope you like whatever else I come up with as well.*~+


End file.
